Just Let Me Cry
by imagine.life.sweeter
Summary: As he walked into his apartment, he knew something was wrong. He knew this because she was sitting on his couch, absentmindedly flipping through a home decor magazine with a blanket strewn over her body. She hated blankets. A Seddie oneshot.


**Hey there, everyone. I hope you all are frolicking in the post-iOMG magical moments! I have been wanting to write a new Seddie oneshot recently, and although it is not related to iOMG, I still love it.**

He thought he was going to have a peaceful afternoon to himself, with his mother being away at the Agressive Parenting meeting and no plans for anything else. He soon dicovered that he was so far from the truth. As he walked into his apartment, he knew something was wrong. He knew this because she was sitting on his couch, absentmindedly flipping through a home decor magazine with a blanket strewn over her body. She hated blankets.

She looked up at him and he saw it in her eyes. They weren't sparkling with defiance for being in his home when she did not even have a key. They weren't twinkling in the teasing nature they usually did. Instead, the pools of blue that had grown so familiar to him were a cloudy gray, like the sky before it started to rain. And she was biting her lip, a habit she said was made for prisses and wusses and all the types of people she despied.

"Hey," he says softly. He drops his bag onto the hardwood floor. The thud it makes echoes through the quiet apartment. She does not say anything. He offers a drink. She declines. Her normally cheery voice is muted. She has yet to insult him.

He sits down next to her.

Surprisingly, she leans her head on his shoulder. He does not know what to do. After a moment, he asks her if she's in trouble. Then she looks at him and he notices the glassiness of her eyes. Tears well up, and she blinks to tries to make them go away. She thinks she is strong, but she is not that good at her facade; at least, she is not good enough for what she is holding inside. One slips past all of her barriers and slides down her face, stopping on her chin like a single diamond. He wipes it away with his thumb and tells her that whatever it is, she is going to be okay.

She breaks down into tears. Her whole body shakes as she sobs against his shoulder. He holds her close as she stains his white shirt with her mascara and she wraps her arms around his strong body, trying to steal his strength. She feels so guilty. She feels so wrong to be leaning on him like this when it is his problem as much as hers. But she needs him now more than ever; he is the rock he didn't know he was.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asks her gently, rubbing her back the way his mother used to do when he was having a hard day as a child. She nods slowly, trying to stop the chaos that is building up inside her from tumbling out. She breathes a few times, trying to clear her head before leaning against him again.

Her voice is barely a whisper. "This morning I wasn't feeling well and I was going to stay home from school but by ten I was feeling better so my mom drove me into school," she says, the words falling over each other in a single sentence. She looks to him to make sure he comprehends before continuing. "And I joked that I had skipped to throw fish at hobos and everyone thought I was fine. But then I had a big realization and after school I went to the drug store and got like ten tests and four gallons of iced tea and I went to where I felt safe - here - and I took them all. Your bathroom is a mess, by the way," she says, a weak attempt to make a joke. He waits for her to go on. He can barely hear her, let alone believe the next three words she says.

"They're all positive."

He looks at he in silent understanding. He wants to comfort her, but he too is slowly breaking on the inside. They were so stupid.

"Oh Sam," he says softly, pulling her close. Her already red eyes begin to well up with tears. She shakes her head. "Don't talk. Just let me cry, okay?" she asks, a plea so desperate that he would have to be Satan to deny. Her cries bounce off the walls around them as she pours her heart into his lap. He strokes her back and plays with her hair gently, trying to calm her down, even though he needs comfort, too. It seems like forever before she begins to quiet down. He is surprised that one girl so strong can build up a tear capacity like that. But he does not say anything. He tries have enough strength for the two of them because it is what she needs right now.

After a while, the apartment is quiet again. She looks up at him to see that his eyes, too, are filled with tears. She reaches out to touch his face. She wants to be his rock, but she is crumbling like sand just seeing him this broken. His voice cuts through the air. She can hear that he is trying to not break down. He does not want to upset her anymore than she already is.

"Don't talk. Just let me cry."

**I really do like this. I thought it was going to turn out crappy, but I love it. Do you? Press the magic button and let me know.**

**xo, Chantal**


End file.
